


로꾸거!!!

by zhixie



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhixie/pseuds/zhixie
Summary: 设定介绍：非典型ABOomega并没有发情期，会发情的是 alpha们。发情期的 alpha们会散发出吸引omega来交配的信息素，并且自身无法控制，会变成泰迪，日天日地日空气，会变得极度缺乏安全感，需要伴侣时刻陪在身边，情况严重的 alpha会筑巢，甚至会变成哭包，平时越强大的 alpha发情期的反差越强烈。





	로꾸거!!!

**Author's Note:**

> 设定介绍：非典型ABO  
omega并没有发情期，会发情的是 alpha们。发情期的 alpha们会散发出吸引omega来交配的信息素，并且自身无法控制，会变成泰迪，日天日地日空气，会变得极度缺乏安全感，需要伴侣时刻陪在身边，情况严重的 alpha会筑巢，甚至会变成哭包，平时越强大的 alpha发情期的反差越强烈。

1

金厉旭最近有点头疼，因为他的Alpha金钟云发情了。

许多Omega和beta都会想，Alpha发情？那感情好啊！Alpha因为发情期委屈兮兮的小可怜的样子，简直要把人的心给捂化了一样，也不用整天陪着Alpha在床上度过，来一炮就能坚持十个小时没有发情热，一个星期下来完全不累的好吗。反倒是，想从女友粉变成妈妈粉的心情呢。

不，他家Alpha不是这样的，金厉旭扶额。

2

金厉旭今天有行程，金钟云因为发情期被关（？）在家里面。

室内的空气里弥漫着金钟云苦涩香醇的信息素味儿，金厉旭把钥匙放在玄关，习以为常地屏蔽一切感官。

累死了，洗个澡先。

舒舒服服的淋浴出来，金厉旭心情极好的哼着哥，再走到房间“慰问”自己卧床的Alpha。

不看不知道，一看吓一跳。卧床Alpha金钟云的眼泪一直在哗啦啦地流啊，停都停不住，活像一只被抛弃了的大猫猫。可怜兮兮地窝在那儿，身上盖着被子，手里还攥着的金厉旭的几件衬衫。

“哥…！”金厉旭大惊，知道Alpha发情期的时候很没有安全感，但是哭成这样真的是第一次见。不是，明明昨天才emmm那什么过，他出门到现在统共不超过十个小时啊…

是不是上了年纪的Alpha情况更加严重一点？  
唉，质疑归质疑，哄还是要哄的。

“哥~怎么啦？”金厉旭费力地把金钟云怀里的衣服扯出来，掀开被子，一滋溜钻进去，捧着猫猫的脸：“看看我啊，嗯？我回来了。”

猫猫抽了抽鼻子，一瘪嘴，把脸压在金厉旭肩膀和颈部间，还像撒娇一样的蹭了两下。  
哇…

金厉旭突然能感觉到“从妈妈粉变女友粉的感觉”了，这谁顶得住？谁？？钟云哥这样，太🉑了太🉑了，嗯，🉑了。

金厉旭就这样默许着金钟云将他越搂越紧的动作，一只手还腾出来，轻轻的梳通金钟云有点炸了的头发。

感受到爱人的存在，并且知道他不会离开自己身边的金钟云心情好些了，蹭了一下，开始委屈兮兮的告状：“厉旭走之前也没有和我说一声…”

“啊，那时候哥在睡觉啊…”金厉旭想解释，但是又被金钟云的碎碎念给堵住了。

“一回来也没有来找我…”

“……”

不给解释的机会，金钟云的声音闷在金厉旭的胸口：“找遍全家连张纸条都没有留…”

“要不是翻到你的行程表都不知道你今天去录什么…”

“还以为你不要我了…”

金厉旭：……

知道了吗，Alpha发情期的时候，需要换一种生活方式。

“我错了，没有下次。”金厉旭放缓语速，说。

“真的？”丹凤眼也可以表现出很委屈的样子。

“嗯！”用力点头。

“誒，等一下，哥你别脱我衣服啊！呀！…我刚洗的澡…”

挣扎失败。

3

发情期的Alpha拥有很强的占有欲。

金厉旭亲测真实。

总所周知，金厉旭对料理事业始终热情高涨，而且情有独钟，最近空闲时间比较多，就拉着金钟云去小区的超市走走。

反正金钟云目前有很严重的“金厉旭分离恐惧症”，威胁一下还是会去的。

不是周末采购的时间，除了宇闲、退休的爷爷奶奶们，超市时蔬生鲜区也就只有金钟云、金厉旭，还有正在写关于烹饪料理书的朴正洙了。

能偶遇成员的金厉旭很是高兴，笑嘻嘻的过去拥抱就算上一次见面可能也就半天前的大哥哥，两个人开始讨论晚餐煮什么才能均衡人体膳食纤维。

被忽视的金钟云：……

努力忍下内心的不满，金钟云那起包装好的新鲜西兰花，不管怎么看，都没有哪一颗是满意的样子。

耐心消耗70%…

委屈加载85%…

嫉妒指数99%…

f**k！

金钟云不乐意了，走到一起慢悠悠逛着的金厉旭和朴正洙面前，赌气一样用力把金厉旭搂着的朴正洙的手臂抽出来，把自家Omega藏到身后，向特葵属性被封印，金钟云反而硬邦邦的问：“特哥，还有什么事吗。”

朴正洙先是迷糊了一瞬，又猛地想到金钟云可是个还在发情期的娃！唉，果然有了媳妇忘了娘，朴正洙莫名其妙的有些伤感。

金钟云才不管那么多，拖着金厉旭就走。

金厉旭觉得无语又好笑，难得金钟云主动宣告主权一次，也就任由着他。不过在金钟云一手提着购物篮子一手牵着他在商场里绕了三个来回以后，金厉旭忍不住了，问道：“哥，你要去哪呢。”

金钟云一愣，像是慢动作一样松开金厉旭的手，垂着头开始自怨自艾了起来：“我可能让你没有新鲜感了…”

“哈？”说什么傻话呢？？

“你看到特哥就很高兴，但是看到我就不会这样…”

金厉旭被金钟云这一连串不知道从哪里来的结论逗乐了，但是看到哥哥沮丧的样子还是有些心疼，于是安慰道：“哥，你和特哥不一样的。”

“都是叫哥，能有什么不一样…”

金厉旭望了望周围，看见四周无人，便趴在金钟云肩膀上，对着他耳语一句。

然后原先还像气球一样瘪下去的金大猫猫瞬间两眼发光，金厉旭的话就像是打气速度飞快的气筒，一下子充足了气，快要升天了。

总而言之，很飘，占有欲很强，但是很好撩。

NICE！

至于说了什么？呵呵，金厉旭微笑，才不告诉你呢。

4

其实一开始，金钟云的发情期两个人是没有那么和谐的。手忙脚乱，不知所措，任何形容于无序的形容词都足以描述那一个星期的时间。

两个人在金钟云开始服兵役，日程逐渐变得单调且有规律的时候，结束了快十年的宿舍生活，搬到属于自己的房子里去，过个甜蜜二人世界。

与其说是住在一起，其实两个人还是有得忙的，金厉旭还是艺人的身份，自然不能像金钟云一样朝九晚五，何况金钟云有些时候还是要值班的，晚上能睡在一起的时间比想象中少了不少。

有一天夜里，金钟云还嘟嘟哝哝地和第二天要出发去海外巡演的金厉旭抱怨过这件事。

金厉旭只是轻笑，和金钟云面对面躺着，用手指捏了捏金钟云的脸颊，好像还因为手感不错心情大好，一滋溜钻进金钟云怀里，“嘻嘻嘻”地笑着。

爱人就在自己臂弯里，金厉旭因为偷笑小幅度地抖动着，可以和圣诞夜铃相媲美的清亮嗓音在小小的空间里回响，不知道是通过空气还是骨骼的传播，在金钟云耳里显得异常清晰。

普通夜晚的心猿意马，想到明天金厉旭的长时间车途，金钟云生生忍下了，把调皮窜出来的信息素通通收回去，只留下自身原本的气息，伴着金厉旭入睡。

似乎全然忘记那是发情征兆的金钟云针也没打药也没吃，向往常一样去工作。

地铁站人多杂乱，不同信息素的味道混合在一起，金钟云渐渐有些力不从心，强撑着回到家以后，似乎大脑也认出了这间让他安心的房子，那股子幽兰香气再也抑制不住，瞬间爆发出来。霸道的生理本能几乎让金钟云站不稳，冷汗渐渐浸湿了额前刚长出来不久的碎刘海，他踉踉跄跄的想要回到房间寻找抑制剂，可是身体怎么样都不肯听使唤。

金钟云：……

说好要去接厉旭的我可哔——————

仁川机场一直都是人来人往的，吞吐着这个国家大部分的国际客运量。因为是公开行程，来接机的粉丝很多，但是长时间的飞行让金厉旭疲劳得无法再一一和粉丝们打招呼。他一边行走，一边打量着四周，直到上了车还没有看到熟悉的身影。

他放弃了，开始在车上想待会见到那人时该说什么，要装作不高兴的样子嘛？还是很累，累得让他产生愧疚呢？

偶尔来一个恶作剧的小厉旭期待的搓搓手。

恶作剧失败了，真的。金厉旭甚至一句完整的话都没来得及说完。

钥匙刚触碰到门锁，有了点动静，就被从里面打开了，迅速得像是早就在门口伺机待发的一下。

金钟云红着眼，一把把金厉旭拽到胸前，大大的行李箱扯进来后就顺手丢在玄关。金厉旭甚至还没有反应过来，就被人按在墙上，发了狠的亲吻。

这个吻急切又渴求，Alpha和Omega力气悬殊，金厉旭只能被迫承受着Alpha的掠夺，金钟云发情期散发出来的信息素慢慢飘过金厉旭的鼻尖，他吓得差点咬到金钟云的舌头。

Alpha的发情他是第一次见，平时成员哥哥们都会处理得很好。但是镌刻在DNA里的本能让金厉旭知道事情并没有那么简单，他甚至已经开始起了反应。

金钟云一只手在金厉旭身上胡乱摸着，另一只扣住了金厉旭的手，带着他往自己已经难耐已久的下身带去。

滚烫的温度和不凡的大小让金厉旭浑身一抖，下意识想要挣脱金钟云握着他的那只手。

有了Omega的亲吻而稍微恢复了点理智的金钟云放开了金厉旭的嘴唇，但是还是不舍得Omega香甜柔软的肌肤，于是折中含住了金厉旭的耳垂，轻轻的问：“不愿意吗？”

金厉旭听后抬头，便直直对上金钟云垂眸望着他的样子，漂亮的哥哥泫然欲泣，精致的五官似乎也带着水汽。他摇了摇头，颤抖的握住了Alpha的挺硬，僵硬的撸动起来。

金钟云舒服的轻叹一口气，重新撷住金厉旭的嘴唇，一步一步引导着。

这只是一个好的开头。

金厉旭被金钟云拖着臀部抱到最近的方便办事的客厅沙发上，衣裤似乎被极速解开，但在陷入情欲感官敏感的金厉旭眼中，好像又过了很久，足以让他面红耳赤。

当金钟云的唇一路向下，快要触碰到敏感的红晕时，金厉旭才猛地想起来，距离上次进入浴室已经是一天前的事了。他又羞又急，慌忙的推着金钟云赤裸的肩膀，但是软绵绵的力度反而更像是欲拒还迎。

“哥…哥你等等！…我还没洗澡…”他忍不住压抑住呻吟声，扯着嗓子说到。

金钟云只是哼哼了几声，不断地亲吻哥扣住金厉旭的手的动作告诉身下的Omega，他并不在意这些。

“春风化雨，就像是在精细的吃一块小小的精致的糕点。”被他一口口吃掉的人，整个身子除了一个地方挺硬之外，其他地方全都酥软、柔化下来。

金厉旭本就长途跋涉后回来，被不知疲惫的金钟云做得晕过去又醒过来，然后再晕过去。这样的感觉真的不是很美妙。

原来都是Alpha需要休息，Omega精神抖擞的搭配，到他们这里显然是反了过来，金钟云得了甜头生龙活虎，金厉旭纵欲过度卧床不起。

“可以做菜但是基本不做”的金钟云为了生计下厨，一碗粥无功无过，也是让两个人填饱了肚子。

最后这事是真的没完，金厉旭不得已请了一个星期的假，直到过完金钟云的发情期。

不过磨合了那么久，现在自然是不像以前了。不过想到那慌乱纵欲的一个周，金厉旭还是咬牙切齿。

金钟云：嘿嘿！

__


End file.
